Firearms typically include a rail assembly, such as a picatinny rail, for the attachment of accessories. One such accessory is a scope. Scopes provide a user with a magnified field of view that facilitates more accurate shot placement. Typically, scope mount assemblies are used to attach the scope to the firearm. Many scope mount assemblies, however, utilize a substantial amount of the rail assembly of the firearm and/or the scope may interfere with the use of certain portions of the rail assembly of the firearm.